


Don't Believe

by Kayim



Series: Who We Are (Avengers Crossovers) [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha don't quite believe what they see....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Believe

_"Don’t believe what your eyes are telling you. All they show is limitation. Look with your understanding.  
\-- Richard Bach_

Despite popular belief, there isn't always a super-villain trying to take over the world, and SHIELD does have some other interests. Which is why Clint and Natasha are somewhere in the middle of Colombia, following a particularly nasty group of arms dealers, while the rest of the Avengers are shaking hands with politicians and kissing babies.

They've tracked the men to an abandoned cabin in the middle of the rainforest. Natasha is gathering whatever intel she can from the local village, leaving Clint to keep watch.

"They're all in there," he tells her over the comm, wanting to hear her voice almost as badly as he wants to be out of the heat and in a nice cold shower. "You get anything yet?"

"Only that they've been here for a few weeks on and off." She sounds as bored as he is, and Clint finds himself wishing for a crazy egocentric scientist, or a centuries old genocidal killer. Almost anything would be better than...

"Contact."

He cuts off his thoughts in an instant, his attention focusing on the humvee that's just rattled into the corner of his vision. There are four people inside. No five, he corrects himself, noticing the smaller figure squeezed between the other two on the back seat. All adults. Possibly one female.

He relays the information to Natasha even as she's telling him she's on her way back to his position. 

The humvee stops far enough away from the cabin that the arms dealers potentially wouldn't have noticed it. The occupants climb out of the vehicle and he can see now that there is definitely a woman with them, slim and dark haired, brandishing what appears to be a modified MP7A1. Interesting choice, he thinks.

The men follow her, one of them dressed in a dark suit that is completely inappropriate for the rainforest and yet he still somehow looks like he belongs there. He has a matching pair of Colt pistols in his hands and is clearly the leader of the group. 

One guy stays put in the driver's seat of the vehicle, which tells Clint that they're planning to make a quick getaway. It makes sense if this is an arms deal, but there's something about these guys that doesn't feel right and Clint hopes Natasha will be back soon. She's always been better at reading body language than he has.

The last two guys get out, one of them with a rifle slung over his shoulder and a cowboy hat pulled down low over his long hair. Clint recognizes the familiar behaviour of a sniper, his eyes glancing in every direction, searching for the best hunting spot. Clint presses himself down against the cool grass, not taking his eyes off the newcomers, but making sure he can't be seen. 

But it's the last guy who causes Clint to suck in a breath. 

"Shit, Tash. This guy. You've got to see him."

"Why?"

She's right behind him, laying flat on the ground, mimicking his position. He's proud of the fact that he doesn't jump up, but that's more to do with the fact that he doesn't want to be seen than not having been startled by her. She's still the only person in the world who can sneak up on him like that.

Well, other than Coulson, that is. Guy's like a ninja or something.

"Just look at him." Clint hands his scope back to her and turns his head enough to watch the expression on her face change when she gets a look at him.

"I know," he says, turning back to double check what he still doesn't believe he's seen.

The fifth occupant of the humvee is younger than the others, with spiky blond hair, a goatee and a pair of small round glasses. But underneath, he has a face that both Clint and Natasha would know anywhere.

"Fuck." It's not often Natasha swears in English – just one advantage of the multitude of languages she knows – so when she does, Clint knows that she really means it.

The man standing in front of the humvee, his laptop computer balanced on the hood, is an exact duplicate of their very own Steve Rogers. And he seems to be involved slap-bang in the middle of an illegal arms deal.

Clint grins to himself. This mission is suddenly looking a lot more interesting than it was a half hour earlier.


End file.
